Changing history a little at a time
by JaneSkye
Summary: Two girls were sent back into time to change history but its not as easy as it seems. Sirius/oc Lily/james Snape/oc Remus/oc M because I'm scare to rate it lower just in case.
1. Going into history

**Summary- Two girls sent back into time to change history, but its not as easyat it seems.**

**I do not own Harry Potter thats all J.K Rowling! But I do own any charcters that you do not know!**

_Note from the arthur__- Hi this is my first time writing a fanfiction, and yes I might have some grammer issue, and my space bar sticks so I am sorry. I hope you like it :D Its short right now but I'll try and make it longer!_

Chapter 1

Autumn and her friends were sitting in her living room watching a Harry Potter weekend marathon on TV! They were talking and having fun wishing that Hogwarts were real. Autumn wish that she could go into that world and then go back in time so she can meet the Marauders. She really wants to meet Sirius Black, even though she knows that he's a player. Her best friend Krys want to go and meet Severus Snape, she loves him so much. Of course Julia and Megan don't really want to do any of that, they like their world as it is. Autumn came out of the kitchen with popcorn and sat in between Krys and Megan so they won't get into a fight. She's just lucky that she got them in the same room. It was hard but she did it. They were watching the 5th Harry Potter, close to the part Sirius Black diying. Autumn close her eyes, she really hate this part.

"Autumn, Open your eyes now!" Krys yelled at Autumn, her voice mix with fear and awe. So Autumn slowly open her eyes, "Why do I need to open-" Then she knew why, there was a woman standing in front of them, staring at them, Megan and Julia scream, and Krys stood up and said "Who are you and why or better yet how did you get in?" The lady didn't smile but her lips twitch a little "Well I'm here to see if you two" she pointed at Autumn and Krys, "Would be able to change events." Krys look confuse for a minute and asked "What events?"

"You just have to wait and see." Then next thing Autumn and Krys knew that they were in a office at some sort. The Lady was sitting at a desk going through some stuff, and behind her was a black cauldron and very big one. "You to may sit down while I finish making this." Autumn study what she put in it and watch her stir it. "We don't have to drink that right?" she asked.

"Merlin no! This isn't for you, this is for me to pass a letter into time to tell the headmaster their that you two well be there." She quickly went to the desk again and pulled out a tiny Golden watch of some sort, "You will be using this time turner."

Krys gasp and her eyes went big. Autumn tired so hard not to laugh at her. "Time turner, like in Harry Potter?" Krys asked.

"Yes like in Harry Potter." The lady went and handed the time turner to Krys, then went and grabs a letter and drops it in the cauldron. "Are you two ready to go?"

Autumn sigh and shook her head "What about our stuff, like clothes or even books?" The lady, who was getting on Autumn nerves calling her that, smiled really smile. I told Dumbledore that you'd need clothes and trunks."

It was Autumn turn to gasp, " But he is dead!"

"In the stories and in this time yes he is, but where your going he is still the Headmaster." She told them.

Krys smiled and look at Autumn, "did you geuss already were we are going?" she asked her. Autumn smiled back, "yes I did!" They laugh loudly wicth made the lady look confuse. "Wait so does that make you Professter Mcgonagall?" Mcgonagall nodded yes.

She handed them the time turner, "Now turn it I think, maybe 10 times?" She wasn't fully sure how many times to turn it.

Krys look at her, "Um think it would be better if we turn it 30 time, because three time sent Harry backin time for couple of hours." Mcgonagall nodded. Krys took the time turner and wraped it around her and Autumn. They look back a Mcgonagall, "Be carefull and do not tell my younger self that I sent you." They nodded and Krys started to turn the time turner. The world Started spinning fast, Autumn felt like she was going to be sick. Then it stop, and they landed back in the same office they started in but instead of Mcgonagall, their was Dumbledore,staring at them.

_note form arthur again__- So how did you like it? Please reveiw and time me if I should write some more? :D_


	2. The houses

_Hi its me again and I hope you like this chapter! Its longer and I had help! :) and thanks to everyone that did review! and Thanks for reading it too!_

_**Disclamer- I do not own Harry Potter, Thats J.K Rowling! **_

Chapter 2

Dumbledore smiled at them. When he smiles you can really see it in his eyes. He almost looks like the actor the in the movie, but he also looks different. He had a long gray/white beard that matched his hair, and a tall pointed hat. "So you two are the girls that are staying here at Hogwarts to change history?"

Krys and Autumn looked at each other a smiled, Autumn looked back at him and nodded her head, "Yes sir we are." He walked to his desk and sat down, he pointed to the chairs, telling them to sit too.

"Your things will be here in about 30 minutes or so." He told them, Autumn and Krys nodded. "While we wait can you tell me why you two were sent to change history or what you have to change?" Krys looked at Autumn, she nodded her head, and Krys opened her mouth and told him "We really don't know."

Dumbledore frown at that, "So your saying you don't know what your suppose to change?"

Autumn nodded, "Yes, sir. You see we were just minding our own business when a lady came and told us we need to change some events in this time."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, do you know what happen for the reason to change history?"

Krys answered first before Autumn could speak, "Yes Professor, we do know, but can you not ask us to tell you, for we want to change the future are way."

He nodded "I guess it was something really big?" Krys nodded but said nothing else.

That's when they heard voices coming up the stairs.

"Potter, I can carry it!" "

But Lily-flower! No you can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're a flower and you can't carry heavy things." Then they heard a crash and a loud bang. Then there was a knock on the door.

Dumbledore smile big and said, "Come in" A red head came in all flushed. "Professor did you really had to send him to help me?"

"It was either him or Black, Miss Evans."

She nodded and moved the trunk that she was carrying in the middle of the room, "Here is a trunk, and the other one is with Potter on the floor." Dumbledore nodded, "Theses are your new classmates, Krystyne Tyler, and Autumn LeaAnn." Lily looked at them and smiled, "Hello."

Krys just didn't even look at her; she didn't like Lily at all, only Autumn knew why. Autumn smiled and said hi back.

"Lily-flower! Why did you have to do that?" James Potter, with wild, matted black hair and hazel eyes, his glasses sliding off his face from the fall, came running through the door.

Lily rolled hers eyes, annoyed written all over her face "Cause you were being a toad rag!" Autumn covered her smile under her hand; they really did hate each other at first. Then Autumn remember something, "Professor aren't we suppose to be sorted into a house?"

"Ah yes you two are." The Professor walks to a shelf and reaches on the very top, and pulled out a dusty, pointed hat. "Now who want to go first?" Autumn raised her hand really fast. "Me sir!" she turn and stuck her tongue out at Krys. Krys shook her head and smiles at me, then did the same thing back. Autumn sat down and waited for the hat to be put upon her. Lily was about to leave when Dumbledore called out, "You two can stay and see what houses they are put into. Lily hurried to a chair and sat down. Autumn laughed at her and Krys, once again rolled her eyes. James leaned against a bookshelf at a far corner of the room studying them with a smile playing on his lips.

Dumbledore came behind Autumn with the sorting hat, and gently put it on her head. At first it didn't say anything, the hat just sat there. "Ah, your head is very complicated. I can't pick which house you should go into, but I do know why you're here." Autumn eyes widen. "Ah, but you don't want me to tell, your trying to hide it from me." The sorting hat went quite once more. Autumn became worried, and Krys was trying not to panic. Lily was watching and thinking of a way to ask them why they are here. James started walking around the office picking things up and looking at them, his head elsewhere. The hat spoke again after a while, "I think I'm going to make this hard on you." Then the whole room was filled with his voice, "Hufflepuff!" Autumn's mouth dropped, that was not the house that she wanted to be in, but of course she knew she wasn't Brave, smart, or cunning.

Dumbledore took the hat off Autumn, "Don't worry Hufflepuff is a good house to be sorted into." They can hear James snickering from somewhere in the room, Lily whispers, "James shut up!" Autumn went and sat next to Krys, she didn't say anything at all. "Krys your turn." Dumbledore pointed to the chair. Krys slowly walk to it and sat down, knowing if the hat put Autumn in Hufflepuff that's what house she'll be put in to. When the hat hit her head it made a sound that could be a laugh, then he yelled "Gryffindor!"

James and Lily walked them to the Hufflepuff common room they stop in front of the picture. Autumn turn around to say bye to Lily, James and Krys, who Autumn was still mad at. "Well, thanks for your help." Autumn smiled.

Lily shook her head which made her red hair fly everywhere, "Its our honor to help you two." She smiled back and elbow James in the ribs.

"Lily-flower that hurt," then he looked back at Autumn, missing the glare that Lily gave him, "yes it was my honor even though I could be eating with Sirius and Remus." Lily rolled her eyes. Autumn laughed and Krys smiled. Autumn turn and look at the painting and asked, "Um, how are we suppose to get in?" Lily and James looked at each other and shrugged, "I think it has a password," Lily said. James looks at Autumn and smile, he lean in and whisper in her ear. Autumn eyes light up, "That seems easy." She walked to the still painting and said in a proud voice, "Hogsmeade" It slid open, Autumn smiled.

"Oh, by the way, we get our time-tables, and start school tomorrow." Lily said.

Autumn nodded and picked up a trunk, she doesn't know which one is which. Lily waved bye and turned around but was stopped by James, "Lily-flower, I was wondering since I was nice and didn't ask, I want to ask now. Will you go to Hogsmeade?" Lily face went red and she turn and yelled, "No!" as she walk away. James smiled, "she's going to say yes one of these days." Krys look at Autumn, Autumn open her mouth, "Well, if you just focus on being her friend first and stop asking her then maybe she'll say yes." Krys shook her head and laugh, "Autumn he's not listening to you." She was right; James was staring after Lily with a glaze look over his eyes. Autumn reached over and flicked him. Krys was shocked that Autumn did that. James looked shocked too and turn to Autumn blushing, "I was listening a little."

"Well then what did I say?" Autumn put her hands on her hips.

James looked at her and smiled, "You know my mate would love to meet you." That caught her off guard, Autumn blinked and smile back, "Answer me James."

James grin, "Fine, you said that I need to stop asking her out for a while." Krys and Autumn nodded. "Ok I'll do that, well come on Krys I'll show you our house, bye Autumn see you tomorrow." Autumn stared after them. Why did Krys get to be put into Gryffindor? Autumn dragged her trunk through the opening.

The common room had Yellow Hangings around the room it was homey looking. There was Tunnels that lead to the rooms. A tall guy was standing in the middle of the room smiling at them. "You must be my new Student." He had blonde hair that went to his ears he was kind of plump. He wore a yellow robe, and it was his color too. He reach out his hand for Autumn to shake, "I'm the Head of Hufflepuff, Professor Beery." He smiled at them.

Autumn took his hand and shook it, "I'm Autumn LeaAnn Sir." He nodded at them her, "Well, I'm guessing you missed the train that's why you are late?" Autumn guess that no one told him why they came here, she even don't know fully why she was here, and what event to change.

"Yes, sir." Autumn decided to act like she did miss the train. At that moment a plump looking girl with reddish hair came running out of a tunnel.

"Oh, hello Professor Beery." She smiled at him and then turned to look at Autumn. She sigh in relief, "I guess this is Autumn?"

The Professor nodded, "Autumn this is Miss Sprout, head girl."

"Pomona Sprout." She smiled. Autumn studied her, this girl is going to be the next head of this house and also a teacher here. Autumn smiled, she can change history, by using this one side character. "I'll show you to the dormitory, and introduce you to the girls." Autumn nodded and said by to Professor Beery. She followed Pomona to the dormitory, through the left dark tunnel.

_Note- Please Review and tell me what you think? :)_


	3. Here comes the new Gryffindor

_Note- Thanks for the people that put this in their alert that means alot. See they are getting longer and longer! :D Oh and this is about Krys, the next one is going tobe about Autumn. :D _

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 3

The stairs were moving, when Krys and James walked toward them. The pictures were trying to sleep, while there was a little light leading them the way to the Gryffindor Tower. Krys was deep in thought, how come she was sorted into Gryffindor and not Hufflepuff? She didn't even like Gryffindor; she wanted to be in Slytherin, with Severus Snape. She shook her head. James was humming next to her, his mind on other things too. Krys studied him while he was ahead of her, his hair matted in the back from him running his hands through it. He did that a couple times already, she wondered if he knew he did that. James stops and turned to her. She didn't notice until she ran into him almost falling backwards.

"Yes Potter?" She looked at him she made sure acid ran through her words; she didn't really like him much. His hazel eyes staring at her, his glasses have a glare on them from the light.

" Well, I was wondering, it seems you don't like me, and I want to know why?" He said, "I didn't do anything wrong, yet anyways." He smiled at that.

"That's for me to know." Krys walked pass him, "I just didn't want to be in Gryffindor."

He chased after her, and got in front, "What house do you want to be in?"

She smiled, like she's going to tell him so she also can be picked on, "Any other house." Her words echoing up the moving staircases.

James Laughed, and headed farther up the stairs, Krys following him. They finally got into the hallway heading to the Fat Lady's painting when they heard a panting sound.

"Prongs!" A guy's voice came from behind them. Krys turned around, as James did too his eyes twinkling with humor.

"Padfoot? What are you doing?" James asked, knowing that Sirius was probably in a broom closet with a girl.

"Well, you never returned so I went to look for you and then I got busy." Sirius moved his black shaggy hair out of his dark eyes. He had a cocky grin on his face. Krys sighed; this is the guy that Autumn wants to be with. Krys turned to leave, she knew where the Fat Lady was, just not the password. "Wait who is this?" Sirius finally saw that there was a girl with James.

"This mate is Krystyne Tyler. She is a transfer." Krys stopped and turned to look at the boys, who were staring at her, Sirius was looking her from head to toes.

"My name is Sirius Black"

"Okay, can you please stop looking at me like your going to eat me," Krys realize what she said as soon Sirius and James just started laughing. "Ugh you are so gross." Krys couldn't stop herself she started laughing too.

"Okay, lets go to the common room." James started leading them to the fat lady, who was wearing a pink silk dress, her black hair up. "Pig Snout" The Fat Lady swung open. They crawled into the common room. James had to go back and help lift the trunk in. Krys looked around the circular room, there were red chairs and tables, and there was a couch and two chairs in front of the fireplace. Some kids were still in there talking about their summer and what they did. There was a window that looked out to the grounds of the castle; a boy was looking out of it, studying the sky.

"Moony, your still up?" The boy turned around and smiles at his friend, his short light brown hair shining in the half full moon.

"Just looking at the moon." He smiles, but it never hit his brown eyes. His eyes flickered to Krys, "Hello, you must be the new student that Lily told me before she went up to the room. My name is Remus Lupin." Krys shook his hand that he held out.

"My name is Krystyne Tyler, but please call me Krys." She smiled, even though she don't like Potter or Black, it doesn't mean she has to hate Remus, he's not that bad.

He smiled at her, "If you need any help just ask me or Lily, you can trust us more then these two." He smiled at his friends they were glaring at him.

"Krys, the girls dormitories are there on the left." James pointed to the staircases. Krys nodded and started to walk up. The three Marauders started whispering, "There's another girl right?" Sirius asked. James answer, "yes but she's in Hufflepuff." which Krys could hear his laugher from the very top of the stairs, poor Autumn she thought. She was by the door and heard some girls whispering and others telling them to go to bed.

"Here goes nothing." Krys open the door and walked into a red room with beds line up and Lily by empty one, which would be Krys'. Krys walked in shutting the door behind her.

The sun shined through the Gryffindor's girl dormitories, someone pulled the curtains back letting the sun in. Krys pulled her pillow over her eyes, "Can someone turn the light off!" She yelled. She heard a few laughs from the girls in the room, most of them already left to go get breakfast.

"Krys, it's eight in the morning, time to get dressed and head down there to get our classes." Lily said. Lily reached over and pulled the pillow away from Krys, which cause her to growl at Lily.

"Leave me alone!" Krys yelled, some of the girls laugh again.

"Hey, Lily let me try." A girl told Lily. Lily moved away from the bed and a short girl came into view. She had short black hair and blue eyes. She had a wicked smile on her face she pulled her wand out. That's when Krys jump up real fast out of bed. One thing she knows, she doesn't want to be hexed or anything on the first day of school.

"I'm up." Krys saw that on her trunk there were her school uniforms. She grabbed them and head to the bathroom, which was huge, got to be, to fit a lot of girls. It didn't take her long to be ready, when she walked in the black hair girl and Lily was talking about their summer and what this year is going to be like. They stopped talking and looked at her, "Ok, so now what?" Krys asked.

"Well my name is Alice Prewitt." The short girl said. She smiled wide, "And we are going to the great hall to eat, I want food." Then she was off.

Lily laughed, "You'll get use to her, her mind goes everywhere." Krys nodded, trying to figure out where she heard about Alice Prewitt. "Well, come on let's go."

They left the common room, Lily hiding behind some chairs when she saw Potter, causing Krys to roll her eyes. Krys was so tempted to go and hang with Potter and them but thought about it, to get close to Severus she have to act like a friend of Lily's. They made it out of the common room unnoticed. They enter the Great Hall, and Krys stopped. She looked up and gaped at the ceiling, candles were hanging down and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Krys watch as clouds floated by. She heard a grunt that might of meant to be a laugh.

"Stupid mudblood." A tall guy with dark reddish brown hair, light blue eyes said. By his side was a shorter boy, with black chopped hair, dark brown eyes with some mischief in them. Next to him was another tall boy, maybe taller then the first guy; he had greasy, long, black hair, and black eyes. Krys heart skipped a beat; it was him the one she wanted to meet. Then she realize that the boy called her a mudblood, she couldn't argue because really she don't even know if she can do magic. That's when Lily came up, "Leave her alone Avery," She looked into his eyes. Severus was staring at her, and Krys kind of wanted to scream, this is was not how she pictured meeting him. "Come on Krys, let's sit down." Krys followed Lily even though she wanted to stay, wanted to even argue with them, why couldn't she speak? Lily sat next to Alice and Krys sat next to Lily. Alice's plate was fulled with food. Krys got a roll and some other random stuff, but no bacon. She just really doesn't like bacon, and most meat.

Krys turned and looked at the Slytherin table, Severus was watching Lily every move, _I have to do something to get him to notice me,_she thought. At that moment she saw Autumn walking in with a group of girls, being followed by the Marauders, who look dumbstruck. Krys couldn't help but laugh at Autumn's uniform; a yellow tie did not match her at all.

"Tyler, Krystyne, here is your schedule." A young, Mcgonagall handed Krys her timetable. Krys smile at her, and took it. She was taking all the core classes, most students don't take all of them in their sixth year, she looked over at Dumbledore and he smiled at her. She sighed, _great, this is going to be hard_. Krys looked back at the paper in her hand, she had Care of Magical Creatures, Study of Ancient Runes, and Flying. She smile to herself, she can't wait to start her year at Hogwarts.

"What classes do you have?" Lily asked turning to face Krys. Krys just handed her the parchment. "You got Charms with me, that class we have it with Hufflepuff." Krys tuned Lily out and turned back to studying young Snape, he was talking to one of his friends. He turned and met her eyes. She hurried and turned away.

"Krys, are you okay?" James asked, he just sat down; he had his Timetable in his hand. His friends sat down next to him, Black was staring at the Hufflepuff table. Krys wondered what Autumn had said to him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Krys told him. He nodded and turned back to talk to Sirius.

"Come on Krys, let's go to class." Lily pulled Krys up, causing Krys to trip and fall. She glared at Lily. "Sorry." Lily said and helped Krys up. The Slytherins were laughing at them. Krys and Lily hurried out of the great hall, to their first class of the year.

_Note again- Pleaes review! I want Reviews telling me if it is a good story or if its bad. I know its slow right now but it'll get better!_


	4. New faces and friends

_sorry for not uploading in a long time so here it is! Hope you like it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all!**

Chapter 4

Autumn didn't know when she fell asleep; she just knew someone was jumping on her bed. "Wakey wakey!" A girl voice yelled. Autumn opened her eyes to a face in her's; brown eyes were looking at her. Autumn screamed and flew backwards. "Sorry!" The girl exclaim. The girl was short with long flowing hair and a grin on her face.

"Amelia, I would believe you if you weren't smiling." Autumn said as she was getting up off the floor. Autumn looked around the empty hufflepuff room.

"Well, everyone is waiting at the common room, they're all hungry." Amelia Green gave a puppy face, "And that was the only way I could think of to wake you."

Autumn couldn't help but smile, she look around the room that her and the other Hufflepuff girls had to share. Beds were lined up on either side of the room; it had candles on the wall. Autumn didn't like being under ground, or even look like she was under ground the room was a cave. "Okay well give me a minute. I'll hurry and get ready." Autumn headed to the bathroom that was at the end of the room. Amelia nodded and ran out of the room to tell the others. Autumn took a quick shower and changed into her uniform, which was ugly on her, yellow wasn't her color. Autumn studied herself in the mirror, she had long brown hair and brown eyes, and she looked like a Hufflepuff. Autumn sighed, "Great I'm a Hufflepuff."

The common room was how it looked when Autumn entered. Autumn came out of the tunnels and saw the group of girls sitting at the armchairs. Veronica Hart was laughing, her red-brown hair moving ever time she laugh, and she was the only one that had blue eyes out of the group. She was talking to Jennifer Carry, her best friend; she had brown hair and brown eyes like everyone else. Amelia Green was trying to get into their conversation but they ignored her until Amelia saw Autumn. "Autumn! You're here!" Amelia jumped up and ran to her.

"Amelia let her breathe." Veronica said as she up from her chair, Autumn didn't like Veronica last night and she still didn't like her this morning. Amelia let go and stood behind Autumn. "Good morning Autumn. We have been waiting for you." She smiled.

"Well, lets go to the great hall, I'm hungry. Right Amelia?" Autumn asked turning to Amelia. Amelia smiled and nodded. Autumn walked passed Veronica, her face frozen in place; she never had anyone ignore her before.

"Yeah lets get food, Jennifer." Veronica shook her head and followed Autumn with Jennifer behind her.

"Oi, Autumn!" They heard a male voice when they enter the main hall. Autumn smiled and turns to face James.

"Yes, James?" She asked, the girls gasped at the fact that Autumn knew one of the Marauders and that they were talking to her.

"That hurt." James grabbed at his heart, "I just wanted to say hi and introduce my friends to you." Behind him was a chubby little boy with a rat face, which Autumn guessed was Peter Pettigrew, a medium height boy with brown hair, which was Remus Lupin. The last boy was tall and had shoulder length black fine hair, the type you wanted to play with, he was Sirius Black. Autumn was about to freak out; right in front of her was the one she wants. Veronica was already over at Sirius flirting with him, giving Autumn another reason to not like her.

"Okay, James, introduce them." Autumn sigh, even though she already knew who they were and their life story, she didn't want them to know that.

James smiles and pointed to each of his friends, "This is Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black." They each said hi, except Sirius who was to busy flirting with Veronica.

"Okay let me see if I get this, your Peter the quiet one, your Remus the smart one," Peter nodded and Remus blush a little and nodded, "And you are Sirius the jerk and the player." As soon as Autumn said that everyone, except Sirius and Veronica was laughing.

Sirius glared at Autumn, "I'm only a jerk to people that I don't like." Autumn rolled her eyes.

"No, you're only a jerk to the ugly ones." Autumn said with a matter of fact voice. Sirius growled. Autumn laughed and laughed some more, which confused everyone. They gave her weird looks. "Did I upset the little black puppy?" James and Remus stopped laughing and looked at her. Amelia and Jennifer were laughing so hard; they thought it was because he growled like a dog and that his last name was Black. Autumn turned "Bye, guys." Autumn enter the great hall. She was hoping that wasn't too much, she couldn't help herself he growled like a dog.

Amelia head them to the table, Autumn sat by Amelia and a black haired girl, and Jennifer sat next to Amelia, which Veronica sat next to her giving Autumn evil glares. "That was great, Autumn!" Amelia said, "Look, he's so dumbstruck now." She giggled at her saying. Autumn moved her eyes to the Gryffindor table and saw Sirius arguing with James glancing over at her table. Then her eyes wonder to Krys who was staring at the Slytherin table, _Wonder if she got to talk to Snape yet? _Autumn thought. "Autumn?" Amelia knocked on Autumn's head. Autumn moved her heard.

"Yes Amelia?" Autumn asked.

"Hepzibah Smith said something to you." Amelia pointed at the girl by Autumn. The black hair girl with yellow eyes smiled a sad smile.

"I said, your future with him is going to be hard, your mission might fail. There might be a death that's going to hurt a lot. You might even die, and only he can save you. The one that can make you smile when no one else can." Hepzibah Smith went back to eating her food. Autumn couldn't say anything she was in shock.

"She always say stuff like that, she can see the future, but don't bother asking her what she means because she won't know what she said." Amelia said.

"But then how did." Autumn didn't get to finish Professor Beery handed her a parchment.

"That's your classes Miss LeaAnn." Then he left handing everyone else his or her timetables.

"Yay! I have charms first. What about you?" Amelia asked.

"The same." Autumn answer and looking at who they have it with, she smiled. She looks up at Krys' table and saw Krys being drag out by Lily tripping on the way out too. "Hey Amelia lets go to class." She nodded and got up.

They lefted the great hall, Sirius watching them as they leave.

"Krys!" Autumn Yelled. Krys stopped and turned around.

"Autumn, what did you say to Sirius?" Krys asked when Autumn got to her and Lily.

"Of course you would ask." Autumn laughed.

"Well Sirius growled at her and she said did I upset the black puppy." Amelia said, she tilt her head trying to remember it. "I think?"

Autumn laughed, "This is Amelia Green, and yes that's what happened."

Lily and Krys laughed, only Krys knew the inside joke. "What class are you two going?" Lily asked, her eyes moving between Amelia and Autumn.

"Charms just like you, right?" Autumn asked them.

"Yes, come on lets get good seats." Lily smile and they started heading to their first class of the year.

It ended up that three of the Marauders had Charms too. Autumn was lucky that she didn't use her real last name or she might have to sit by Sirius. Autumn smiled to herself, while Remus was writing notes. He elbowed her, "You need to write notes." Autumn looked down at her quill. She looked at how he was writing; he wrote some then dipped the quill back in the ink. She took the quill and dipped it in her ink and wrote on the paper.

"Ha, this is easy!" Autumn exclaim.

Professor Flitwick stopped talking, "May I ask you to do the spell then if you think it's so easy?" Autumn sunk so low in her seat; Krys was biting her tongue trying hard not to laugh.

"Well. Um. Okay." Autumn took her standard wand, which might not work, since they weren't really witches. They were learning to do _Aguamenti_, which shouldn't be too hard. Autumn took a large breath, "_Aguamenti_!" She pointed to the candle that was burning. Nothing happen for a while, then a tiny string of water came out of the wand, then the string started getting bigger, getting the candle itself soaking wet, also getting Professor Flitwick wet. When it was over, Autumn's face was red, the Professor's face was red too just not the same reason of hers.

"See me after dinner, Miss LeaAnn." Professor Flitwick said. Autumn nodded. "Class dismissed."

Autumn picked her quill up, "Stupid quill." Remus laughed at her, she turn and gave him an evil glare.

"Sorry, just next time when you're so happy about taking notes, don't say it out loud." Remus said smiling. Autumn nodded, she was up close to him and noticing that he too is cute, _wait I'm here for Sirius not Remus, he has a wife. Well not yet._ Autumn thought. She shook her head and looked back at him.

"I'll remember." She smile at him, Krys came over laughing.

"That was great Autumn!" She said, "Why did you say that was easy?"

"Well I thought taking notes with a stupid quill was easy not the spell!" Autumn said back. At that the whole group of them left the classroom, Autumn, Krys, Amelia, Lily, James, Remus and Sirius. They were laughing at Autumn, Sirius kept opening his mouth about to ask how did she know about their secret, but got stop by James.

"Know about what?" Amelia asked confuse and trying to keep up with the group in the crowed hallway. James gave Sirius a look saying see look what you did.

"I know nothing." Autumn said looking at James then at Sirius, "Wait are you two dating or something, because I really didn't know that." Remus couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I thought that too!" He said. Which he got a slap on the back of the head by Sirius. Only Autumn heard Remus whisper "Tis the truth."

"Okay this is fun but me and Krys need to go to class." Lily said, "Autumn what do you have next?" Krys couldn't help but roll her eyes. The hallway was clearing up which means it was almost time for next class.

"History of magic, then free period." Autumn smiled at that.

"Lucky." Krys glared at her, she looked down at the paper she was holding, "Lilly and I have Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws."

"That's what we have too." James said.

"Then come on before we are late." Krys, once again being drag by Lily and the Marauders left. Leaving Amelia and Autumn to themselves.

"Lead the way to class!" Autumn push Amelia, she laughed and started to walk.

"You know you're lucky to be friends with the Marauders." She said before they enter the class Autumn smile thought to her self "yes yes I am".

_More coming soon! XD _


	5. Full Moon

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 5

The days went by fast at Hogwarts and Krys hadn't talked to Severus since the first day. It was the weekend and every student was out enjoying the nice weather while it lasted. Krys was by the lake waiting for Autumn to meet her, they both picked this place so they can talk about their plan to save the future. Krys closed her eyes thinking about how everyone was dealing back at her own time. She wasn't paying attention to the greasy black hair boy seating by the tree with his school book, staring at her.

"You're annoying me, Mud-blood ." Severus Snape told her. Krys sat up really fast and looked around. When she saw him she smiled, since Autumn wasn't here yet she was going to use this time.

"Oh really, now?" Her smile widened, She wasn't so nervous this time. "How was I annoying you?" The birds were singing in the background and you could hear some kids laughing.

"You've sighed almost four times now. It gets annoying after the first time." He sneered. He looked back down to his book that he was reading. His hair falling into his face. Krys saw in the background the marauders walking down the hill toward them.

"Bloody hell." Krys whispered. The boys were laughing and getting closer, Krys was trying to think of a way to get Severus away. "You should leave before James and his Friends get here." Snape looked up and saw them he laugh.

"Like I'm going to leave." He shook his head but looked again, "Maybe I should." He get up but Krys knew it was to late they saw him and they were ready to fight.

"Well, well, look mates. It's Snape the bookworm." James sneered. Sirius laughed, he had his wand out and ready to strike. Students started to come to watch the the marauders pick on poor Snape. Krys was already up and had her wand out.

"I really don't want to hurt you, James. But if you curse him, I'll curse you!" She told him. He looked shocked, then his lips turn into a grin.

"That's your choice Krys, no hard feelings at all." James aimed a little higher.

"Now, James. if you hurt Krys, I'll hurt you." Autumn stood behind the boys with Amelia. She looked out of breath like she ran all the way to the lake. Behind her was Lily looking pissed off. Sirius turn around and smiled.

"Now, love, you really don't want to do that. A Hufflepuff can't beat a Gryffindor." Sirius calmly told her. He walked up close to her and pushed her wand down. He was using his charm to win this battle and Autumn knew it. She looked over at Remus, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Mr. Black please get your dirty hands off my wand!" Autumn smiled sweetly. Sirius backed up and you could hear a group of girls gasping and cussing her out. Autumn wasn't in the mood. Early that day Veronica hexed Autumn, that's why Autumn was didn't meet Krys at the lake on time. . She had to find a counter cruse for blindness, which is really hard to do when you can't see.

"Wow." Sirius backed up and looked around, "Bloody hell."He whisper. Autumn smiled at that, she wasn't upset about hurting his ego, because some had to do it. Krys was standing there watching the scene unfold. She watched Snape walked off with out being noticed. Well, Peter saw and he was trying to tell James but James just push him away just to defend his best mate. Remus sat down against the tree listening to the conversation of his friends. He looked horrible, his skin was getting pale as the day went by. That means the full moon was coming soon.

"Pad foot let it go. Shes just not in a happy mood." James patted his best mate on the back. He looked around the crowd that formed while they were arguing, he watched a teacher trying to get through to see what was going on. "Time to go, guys."

Autumn was now sitting next to Krys by the lake. The sun was going down and Krys wanted to leave before it got really dark. Autumn just didn't want to move.

"Autumn, it's okay, we'll be fine." Krys study Autumn watching her closely to see what she was thinking. Autumn looked up and sigh.

"You know we're not staying here that long all we have to do is change the past to make the future better, which also means changing our future." Autumn turn her brown eyes to her friend, "Do we really want to change our future? Do we really want to fall in love with these guys that are old in our time? Do we really believe that you and I can do this?" Autumn pointed at everything around her. She had a point, it had been a week already and they haven't changed anything. All they'd seen wasn't written in the books. They met people that they didn't even know were alive. Krys wasn't going to give up though. She got up and shook her head.

"Really Autumn? Your going to put yourself down, no, your going to put both of us down? I think we can do this, I believe in our awesomeness." At that Krys turn and left Autumn sitting by the lake with the full moon being her only lighting.

Autumn heard a howl coming from a little ways a way from her. She looked up and saw that it was dark and of course a full moon. Her heart started beating really fast. She got up and started walking up the hill hoping that luck was on her side, that she won't bump into Remus. She saw in the distance a black figure coming at her. She froze where she was, she couldn't feel her legs or her arms. The black figure got closer, it was a dog. Not any normal dog but Sirius the dog. Autumn felt safe, she calmed down a little and bent down.

"Thank goodness it was you..." The dog whined and looked behind him. He pushed Autumn back down the hill trying to warn her of danger.

"Is something up there?" She asked, she knew that in his dog form he can not talk but she like it like that. Sirius barked and nod his head. The air was getting a little chilly and Autumn could feel it. She heard another howl but it was closer now. Something below was tickling her feet. She down and it was a rat. "Ah! Peter! What the hell?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She reached down and picked Peter up.

"Now listen to me dear rat face, those are my feet not yours." Autumn looked at him, it didn't click in her mind that she already called him by his real name and that Sirius was tilting his head smiling.

"Autumn!" Krys comes running down, "What the hell are you still doing out here! I thought you were behind me, but no you were playing with a rat." She stopped and glared at Peter, "An ugly one at that." Autumn laughed.

"Look, Krys, Rem- A werewolf is up the hill, how did you get passed him?" Autumn almost said Remus' name and gave more of their secret away. Krys looked up the hill and looked back at Autumn.

"Well, you see, I really don't know how I passed him." At that moment the werewolf came running down the hill toward the two girls, the rat and the black dog.

They couldn't hear anything except their heart beats and the werewolf coming at them. The black dog growled, stepping in front of the girls as if to say, 'get to safety.' Autumn reached out to touch the dog's fur, she didn't want him to get hurt because of them. The dog looked behind him and tilted his head. Sirius was confused. Usually when people saw him, a giant black dog, they would run from him. These girls were different, like they knew who he was and that he wouldn't harm them.

"Autumn, I think its time to go." Krys whisper to Autumn. They looked up and the werewolf was running down the hill now. Sirius jumped at him, causing the werewolf to go backwards, and to howl louder. Autumn flinched at the impact but ran with Krys. Krys held Autumn's hand tight not letting her go, knowing she'll just run back to help Sirius. In Autumn's other arm was still Peter, looking behind them wishing he was bigger.

The moon was rising higher while they went around to find another way up. They saw the gate and stopped. Autumn let go of Krys' hand and turned around to watch the lake. The dog and the werewolf were gone. Krys realize that James wasn't there for the fight, that they didn't see the stag, she was kind of hoping he was okay. Then at that moment the stag came running up the hill by the lake. He stopped and looked at them, he walked the rest of the way. Krys smiled then stopped, _we wouldn't be here if they just left Snape alone. _Anger boiled inside her, why couldn't they just leave him alone! Autumn didn't care she was just glad that James was okay and happy that she could see this in her life. She ran up to the stag and hugged him. James backed up a little to see Autumn's face, confuse that she was so calm about seeing a stag. Next thing they know James was hit out of the way. Autumn felled backwards out of fear of being attack, the werewolf was standing over her before she could get back up. Only thing that passed through her mind, _Fuck, I didn't get to kiss Sirius._ Not _How will this change the future?_ or _How this going to hurt poor Remus?_ Sirius passed through her mind, that's how she knew shes not giving up, that Krys was right they do need to believe.

The Sirius jumped in between the Remus and Autumn. He growled blood was running down his side from where the werewolf attacked last time. Autumn could tell that he was using the last of his strength to keep her safe. The werewolf struck the Sirius in the face. James came behind hitting Remus in the back. Making him angry enough to chase James. Autumn handed Peter to Krys, who was just staring in shock about how fast everything was happening.

"Ow!" Krys dropped Peter because he bit her. He ran to Sirius, who was lying still. He wasn't the black dog anymore he was in his human form. Autumn had him in her arms making sure he was breathing.

"Sirius? Are you alive?" Autumn asked. He didn't answer. He was knocked out cold, bleeding everywhere. She put her head by him and passed out from exhaustion. Autumn wasn't meant for worrying so much. Only Krys was unharmed, she almost had a break down, she didn't know what to do. She pointed at Peter.

"Watch them!" she yelled. She knew that was a pointless demand but he was the only there at that time. She ran through the gate to find someone to help them. Anyone would do.


End file.
